


Не умрём молодыми

by roux (iamroux)



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Child Death, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Out of Character, Past Drug Use, Sexual Fantasy, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamroux/pseuds/roux
Summary: Сборник драбблов по челленджу «nonsexual acts of intimacy».
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Finding the other wearing their clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Ни на что не претендую, просто расписываю писательский блок.

Саймон задирает ноги, вальяжно укладывает их на приборную панель, и подошвы его кроссовок, прислонившись к лобовому стеклу, тут же оставляют на нём пару грязных влажных разводов. Он ни за что не повёл бы себя так, будь это его машина, и с завидным энтузиазмом отбил бы яйца любому, кто позволил бы себе подобные вольности в салоне его авто. Но машина Билли – другое дело. Совсем другое. Ещё сорок минут назад, когда Марк только вытащил из-за пазухи монтировку, одолженную в шиномонтажной мастерской, эта крошка выглядела так, будто только что выехала с конвейера. Сейчас же, не без труда протискиваясь в тесные переулки, испещрившие мудрёную сеть городских подворотен, она кажется не многим лучше груды металлолома, которую грузовые паромы каждый чётный четверг вывозят из города на мусорный полигон.

Цепляясь за руль плохо гнущимися от злости пальцами, Марк цедит сквозь зубы, что Билли сам виноват. В чём именно Саймон не уточняет, а того, что он замечает сам, ему хватает вполне – у рыжего рассечена бровь и медленно наливаются синевой два красных пятна над левым глазом, точь в точь следы от чьих-то костяшек. Марк не церемонится с тачкой, он весьма условно объезжает заборы, дорожные знаки и аварийные ограждения. Поэтому, когда они, наконец, тормозят на каком-то пустыре, Саймон малодушно вспоминает о Боге – протестантском, католическом, мусульманском, о любом, который помог ему пережить эту поездку.

На пустыре безлюдно и тихо. Взгляд у Марка такой же тёмный, как и уставившиеся на них с линии горизонта пустые глазницы бетонных заброшек. Рентс был пугающе спокоен, когда вскрывал замки на дверях и когда, плотно сжав челюсти, отбивал от последних зеркала заднего вида. То же спокойствие возвращается к нему, когда он вновь дотягивается до брошенной на заднее сидение монтировки.

Марк прицельно лупит по фарам так, будто клюшкой пытается отправить мяч в лунку, лампочки от ударов лопаются как только что вспыхнувшие и тут же погасшие бенгальские свечи. Это зрелище то ли удивляет, то ли радует их обоих – Саймон тихо присвистывает, а Рентс на мгновение выпадает за границы несвойственного ему хладнокровия - его рыжие брови поднимаются вверх и коротко вздрагивают на пике. Растревоженная свежая рана начинает опять сочиться кровью. Саймон хочет предупредить, но Марк, опережает его – почувствовав это, рыжий натягивает на грязные пальцы ворот футболки, прижимает его к повреждённой коже и едва слышно шипит.

Это его, Саймона, футболка. Уильямсон узнает её только сейчас – ярко-голубая ткань, а на груди уродливого ржавого цвета надпись _Лондон зовёт_. Он подрезал её из сувенирной лавки в Кадмен-маркет, планируя отправить эту шмотку одному марсельскому приятелю, который вместо предложения посетить его в конце месяца, мол, приезжай, дорогой друг Саймон, прислал ему ко дню рождения открытку и три куска прованского мыла. У Саймона был план – показать ублюдку Лондон (а также то, что случается там с теми, кто рискует отклониться от туристических маршрутов), но потом он вспомнил, что, кажется, успел поиметь его сестру прошлым летом, и необходимость показать зубы в ответ на такую кошмарную неучтивость пропала сама собой.

А футболка осталась.

Привычку Марка таскать чужие шмотки Саймон называл текстильной клептоманией. Скорее всего она преследовала Рентса из-за того, что тот всё детство был вынужден делить вещи с братьями, донашивать одежду за старшим. Саймон же не привык делиться и не привык делить. И не то, чтобы ему было прям _жалко_ дать погонять шмотку лучшему другу, просто Марку было насрать, в чём ходить. Без обид, но это было легко понять по его джинсам с дырками на швах и по обрезанным майкам. Вполне возможно, что однажды утром Саймон намеренно подсунул оставшемуся у него с ночёвкой Марку этот выкидыш текстильной промышленности и сувенирного производства. Наверняка он рассчитывал поржать над своей глупой выходкой тихо, мысленно, сам с собой, потому что Марку было окей, он не заметил подвоха. Только сейчас почему-то стало совсем несмешно.

Дело в том, что обычно Саймон не вмешивался в конфликты, которые не касались его лично, однако он знал, что иногда Билли мог быть редкостным мудаком, и слово _хуй_ , жирно выцарапанное на крышке капота, казалось достаточным проявлением моральной поддержки пострадавшего товарища.

До этого момента.

Кровь Марка, впитавшаяся в воротник его, Саймона, футболки, меняет всё – теперь это кажется Уильямсону делом довольно личным, и неважно, что испачкалась футболка не сразу после удара, а Рентс пошёл на это сам.

\- Эй, остынь, - подаёт голос Саймон впервые за целый вечер. – Моя очередь.

Чтобы Марку было чем занять руки, он достаёт из кармана джинсовой куртки мятый залежавшийся косяк и меняет его на монтировку. Рентс не понимает, зачем Саймону это нужно, но из доступных аргументов у Уильямсона только немного дури и напряжённые плечи, будто он готов вот-вот броситься в драку. Спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя свободной руки, Саймон принимается за ещё уцелевшие стёкла.

Билли называл это пидорством – когда Марк притаскивался домой в чужих шмотках. Чаще всего в его, Саймона, шмотках. Оставленный на пороге, за дверью, Саймон подслушивал начало их потасовок. _Чем ты там занимаешься с ними, если тебе приходится раздеваться, сучонок?_

Вот Кочерыжка _,_ скрученный ломками по рукам и ногам, заблёвывает Марку всю грудь и живот.

Вот Франко в очередной раз подбрасывает в воздух кружку с пивом, намереваясь начать новую драку.

Вот из мягких, как тесто, пальцев Саймона выскальзывает тлеющий окурок сигареты и прожигает в чужих джинсах круглую дыру.

Когда ты торчишь или дружишь с Бегби, шмотки – всего лишь расходный материал.

В машине не остаётся ни одного целого окна, и только тогда месть кажется свершившейся. Смахнув с капота пару особо крупных осколков, Рентс плюхается прямо на _хуй_. На его, Саймона, _хуй_ , который он филигранно вырезал ключами на капоте во время предыдущей остановки. Коротко дёрнув губами в подобие усмешки, Саймон бросает монтировку в траву и приваливается к капоту бедром. Лицо Марка тонет в затхло пахнущем густом дыму.

\- Вот бы уже съебаться отсюда, - доносится из-за завесы.

Для того, чтобы понять, что Марк говорит не про свой сраный универ, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу. Марк всегда был из тех, кто хочет съебаться. Оно и понятно – он никогда не вписывался. Он слишком умный для местной зашоренной пролетарской тусовки. Слишком свободный одновременно и для твердолобой коммуны работящих консерваторов, и для их общей компании, повязанной исключительно на блядстве и потреблядстве. Слишком рыжий для этого низкого пасмурного неба и монотонно коричневой каменной эдинбургской кладки. Про таких, как он, в газетах пишут – смотрите какое светило выбралось из очередной забытой богом дыры. Таких, как Саймон, через запятую перечисляют в криминальных сводках.

Саймону никогда не удастся прыгнуть выше своей головы, он понимает это, и оттого ему ещё паршивее. Он – плоть от плоти этой тесной и бедной шотландской земли, он – быстрый перепихон на зассаном полу в туалете бара, он – шприц, бездумно пущенный по кругу, он – покрытый струпьями член Мэтти, он – подхваченный СПИД, щербатая улыбка вчерашней школьницы, подавшейся в проститутки, и гандон, лопнувший в самый неподходящий момент.

Саймон завидует – если бы он был таким, как рыжий, хотя бы наполовину, то уже давно выбрался бы в эту блядскую жизнь. На мгновение он даже жалеет, что сегодня Рентс пострадал не от его руки. Нечего пытаться косить под них – малодушных и убогих. И пусть теперь возвращает футболку.

\- С тебя шмотка, - вторит своим мыслям Уильямсон. – Постирать не забудь.

 _Лондон зовёт_ – Марка. Таких, как Саймон, нигде не ждут. И, блять, Лейт всегда будет с ним, куда бы он ни подался.

Рентс усмехается, тоже впервые за целый вечер – видимо, подействовала трава. С таким выражением лица он обычно начинает их словесные разборки.

\- Ещё чего, - Марк передаёт ему косяк, заметив выступившую на чужом виске вену, мол, тебе нужнее. – Увезу её с собой, буду рожу твою вспоминать.

Саймон морщится так, будто съел что-то кислое, и отворачивает лицо к горизонту.

Светает.

Домой Марку сегодня нельзя – придётся опять вести его к себе на хату (пора бы уже брать с него за это деньги). Днём копы нагрянут туда в первую очередь, но, к счастью, перед уходом он забыл выключить телевизор, а значит соседи подтвердят, что они весь вечер сычевали с Рентсом в квартире за просмотром ублюдской документалки о суровой жизни моржей в Гренландии (наверняка Марку найдётся что напиздеть и по этому поводу).

В этот раз переодевать Рентона Саймон не будет. Может быть, наоборот отожмёт у него полинялую вельветовую куртку в уплату всех оказанных ранее услуг. На долгую память, чтобы тоже вспоминать его кривую рожу, когда тому всё-таки удастся сбежать. А ему удастся, Саймон готов поспорить. И поставить на кон всё, что у него есть.


	2. Holding hands

Марк не знал, что Кочерыжка сохранил снимки, и близко не представлял, что эти фотки вообще как-то могли дожить до нынешних дней. Прямо как и они сами.

Он так и сказал:

\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу их ещё раз, чувак.

Кочерыжка не был уверен, имел в виду Марк сами фотки или людей, запечатлённых на них, хотя и сам Рентон едва ли смог бы внести в это ясность. В любом случае, Дэнни собирался промолчать, и вместо ответа он лишь как-то неуверенно пожал плечами. Да, он по-прежнему часто вёл себя так, будто считал себя виноватым во всём вокруг. В данный момент, например, в том, как необоснованно сильно Марк вдруг сжал пальцами алюминиевые стенки наполовину опустевшей пивной банки, когда увидел его доску, увешанную от одного края рамы до другого полароидными карточками из далёкого прошлого.

Марк, напротив, не видел никаких оснований для обиды на старого друга. Если кто-нибудь и виноват в том, что Рентон вынужден прямо сейчас вымучивать улыбку, так это только он сам. Марк Рентон. _Рентс_.

На потёртых, расслоившихся по углам, местами пожелтевших полароидных снимках запечатлён, по большому счёту, именно Рентс. По совету психотерапевта Марк научился отделять его, полумифического, состоящего из регулярных матчей премьершипа, пластинок Игги Попа и героина, от себя настоящего. У Рентса хищная улыбка, обнажающая сколотый зуб, сломанная молния на ширинке единственных джинсов и размытый взгляд, устремлённый куда-то вдаль. У Марка Рентона седые волосы на висках, развод, кредит и кардиостимулятор.

Выбери жизнь.

\- Во что мы тогда одевались? Просто кошмар.

Кочерыжка бездумно, но согласно хмыкает из-за спины, он слишком увлечён записыванием чего-то в одну из его тетрадей. Марк решает, что для него это тоже что-то вроде терапии – когда записывать станет нечего, Дэнни настигнет катарсис. Прощение всех грехов. Его издадут, потому что сейчас издают всё подряд, он заработает денег, поднимет семью, поможет друзьям. Марк всегда видел в нём это – наивность, смирение и альтруизм. Парадокс зависимости Дэнни заключался в том, что последний пункт никак не должен был сочетаться с наркотиками, но Кочерыжке удалось затянуть под ярмо и его. Дэнни был и остаётся единственным из них, кто умеет по-настоящему дружить. Но едва ли это можно предположить, глядя на снимки. Парень в кислотных очках на них выглядит так, будто прямо сейчас обчистит ваши карманы, а вы даже глазом не поведёте (что, в целом, правда, такими навыками Кочерыжка владел виртуозно), и, к тому же, едва ли дотянет до своих тридцати.

Чей образ на фотках всегда совпадал с поступками в жизни, так это образ Саймона. Где родился, там и пригодился, говорят про таких, но в случае Уильямсона тут скорее _кем_ родился. Спрос на хитрых, расчётливых, ушлых ублюдков одинаково высок во все времена. Такие, как он, умеют выживать, рисковать и даже в случае неудач оставаться при скромном деле и скромных деньгах. И при кокаине. Это уже во многом лучше, чем ничего. Поэтому Марк тогда и не оставил ему ни цента – он знал, что Саймон всегда сможет разжиться наличкой. Он вспоминает туфли, которые увидел на нём вчера, чистые, чёрные, из мягкой кожи, итальянские – сто процентов. Наверняка брендовые, недешёвые. Наверняка большие суммы у Саймона раньше водились. Проблема в том, что Уильямсон всегда хотел лёгких денег. Поэтому сейчас он в такой же жопе. Совсем не смертельной, к слову. Такие, как он, никогда не опускаются на самое дно.

Лёгок на помине. Марк узнаёт звук его шагов, нервно глотает пиво. Ступеньки лестницы проминаются и скрипят, Кочерыжка обещает это исправить. От Саймона приятно пахнет, раньше такое было редкостью, не только для него – для каждого из них. Чёрная майка слегка измята, от обнажённых плечей и шеи так и шпарит жар – послеполуденный сон – это то, что можно себе позволить, когда ты официально нетрудоустроен. В чашке у Саймона плещется кофе – можно подумать, он какой-то офисный клерк.

\- Эти футболки твои… - над его кадыком клокочет слюна; Уильямсон прочищает горло, но голос его всё равно звучит сипло, - пиздец, да?

\- Пиздец, - соглашается Марк. И не жалеет – Саймон снисходительно адресует ему быструю улыбку. И тут же щурится, потому что солнечный свет слепит ему глаза.

За последние двадцать лет Уильямсон наверняка окончательно разучился бодрствовать днём. Марк ловит себя на неожиданной мысли – ему одинаково жаль, что он пропустил и похороны матери, и этот процесс.

\- Помнишь? – интересуется Саймон, отпивая свой кофе. Торчащая из кружки ложка мягко утыкается ему в щёку. Марк готов поклясться, что всё это лишь понты. Мол, смотри, я тоже умею быть нормальным.

Это смешно.

Рентон потирает нос, чтобы скрыть расползающиеся в усмешке губы.

Раньше они соревновались за право стать лицом контркультуры, а сейчас примеряются, у кого лучше обувь, чей бизнес ещё можно спасти и кто успешнее в личной жизни.

\- Сложно забыть.

Неправда. Забыть можно всё, главное правильно рассчитать дозу. Но тот день Марк действительно помнит – на фотке они с Дохлым сидят на матрасе, который каким-то чудом, умотанные в хлам, они спиздили из комиссионки. Улов невесть какой, но всё лучше, чем спать на полу. На свой диван Саймон его принципиально не пускал – для героинового наркомана у него удивительно часто случались приступы ипохондрии. Ещё один парадокс. Однако когда в диване неожиданно завелись клопы (неожиданно ли?), спать Уильямсон приходил к нему – исключительно на рассвете, не всегда трезвый, но всегда со своей подушкой и постоянно спиной к спине, чтобы у Марка не было возможности видеть, как иногда, почти трогательно и совсем по-детски, во сне Саймон сопит и дёргает носом, подложив ладони под щёку. Марк видел. Марк ждал. Подсчитывал, рисовал чёрточки на обоях. Забывшийся сном Дохлый казался ему совсем мальчишкой – удивительно, как прибавляли возраст язвительный оскал и постоянные выебоны, и в целом таким же смазливым, как обе его сестры. Возможно, куда смазливее обеих. Эх, если бы у Марка был фотик тогда…

Он счастлив, что не успевает додумать эту мысль, потому что Саймон снова спрашивает:

\- А это?

Он прицельно указывает на второй и последний снимок, на котором они запечатлены вдвоём. Наверняка он уже видел эту доску раньше и не хотел упускать возможности лишний раз попытаться пристыдить кинувшего его на бабки друга.

Марку не стыдно.

Неловко скорее.

Интересно, если Рентон прямо сейчас напомнит ему, как в тот вечер Саймон схватил его за руку, чтобы они успели на автобус, а потом ещё минуту не отпускал его ладонь в салоне, пока сгонял с излюбленных мест у последней двери каких-то шкетов, как быстро Уильямсон выбьет ему колено? Марк не уверен, что оправился после недавней драки - чему-то Саймон всё-таки научился. Пожалуй, он действительно промолчит.

\- Ага…

Когда Саймон пытался манипулировать им накануне, он вспомнил их первую ширку – скромная доза, один шприц, чья-то кровь в чьих-то венах. Весь процесс такой же неловкий, как первый секс. В этом не было чего-то особенного. Для Марка. Да и для самого Саймона наверняка тоже.

Если бы они были вдвоём, Уильямсон бы точно вспомнил другой вечер, такой же потрёпанный, как и снимок, сделанный непонятно кем. Но Саймон поставил на девушку, Веронику. Зря.

Жаль.

На фотке они опять вдвоём и в тех же шмотках. Лежат на полу хаты Свонни, обдолбанные и счастливые до усрачки, с задранными вверх руками. Запястье его правой руки и запястье левой руки Саймона скованы наручниками. Это долгая история. Марк собирается вспомнить её до конца.

Вечер начался с того, что они пришли в бар – праздновать первое попадание имени Марка в полицейскую базу славного Эдинбурга. Они – это он сам, Кочерыжка, Саймон, Второй Призёр, Томми, Бэгби и какие-то тёлки – очередные знакомые чьих-то знакомых. Бэгби снова и снова пересказывал им подробности этой без преувеличения легендарной истории – в ночь с пятницы на субботу кто-то угнал у Билли, мать его за ногу, Рентона его новую тачку. Никто не сомневался в том, что это сделал Марк, даже его собственные родители, но, как мудро подметил Франко, если не доказано – не ебёт, что сказано. Машину не нашли, а алиби у Марка было железным – оказалось, что, помимо квартиры Дохлого, он успел побывать в тот вечер как минимум в трёх частях города за два часа. Это был единственный раз, когда Марк почувствовал себя в Лейте своим, и такого единения там больше никогда не повторялось - хуй знает, но почему-то всем им, от Второго Призёра до Джимми-Одеколона, захотелось прикрыть его перед копами. Возможно, магнитные бури, Луна в Козероге или какая-нибудь другая эзотерическая хрень на них повлияла, но Марк всё равно был удивлён и благодарен. И свободен, что важнее всего.

У Саймона, как обычно, была своя точка зрения на этот счёт. Среди всех их общих знакомых живучей и расхожей была такая примета – если взять с собой на дело Дохлого, то оно обязательно выгорит. Но Марк всегда мысленно добавлял – для самого Дохлого. И в целом, так оно, блять, и было. Иногда Рентону казалось, что единственная причина, по которой Бэгби так и не набил Саймону морду в те славные годы, заключалась в том, что присутствие Уильямсона в его делах действительно приносило ему удачу. Возможно, решает Марк, Саймон до сих пор дуется на него не только из-за денег, но и потому, что его бегство в Амстердам разрушило такую красивую легенду.

В любом случае, в то время у Саймона всё было ещё на мази – он перехватил инициативу у Франко и стал хвастаться перед тёлками своей феноменальной удачливостью, а те просто млели. Бэгби не мог с этим смириться.

В какой-то момент на столе среди пивных кружек появились наручники – Франко достал их из заднего кармана джинсов и снова принялся что-то вещать. Только к этому моменту Марк стал возвращаться к реальности – обычно он предпочитал не слушать истории Бэгби, и без них в собственной башке было трудно с мыслями разобраться. В рассказе было что-то про полицию, про то, как он ловко выкрутился и убежал – короче, типичный Бэгби. Что казалось нетипичным, так это пауза, которую он взял.

\- А вот, кто на самом деле должен был попасться, сукины вы дети.

Марк даже осмыслить произошедшее не успел – только додумать предыдущую мысль о том, как же хуёво было сидеть с Попрошайкой рядом. Он только моргнул и вмиг его спокойно лежавшая на столе рука оказалась пристёгнута к руке Саймона, которой тот собирался придвинуть к себе ещё никем не тронутую кружку пива.

Бэгби ревел, захлёбывался воздухом и ржал так, что заплевал себе все усы. Он считал это охуенной шуткой.

У Саймона вся краска сошла с лица.

Изначально Марк собирался быть тем, кто затеет ссору, но потом, когда он поймал взгляд Уильямсона, безумно, по-животному, бескомпромиссно озлобленный (с таким взглядом планируют кровавую месть за убитых родственников), он понял, что кто-то из них должен оставаться в здравом уме.

\- Очень смешно, Фрэнсис. Где ключи?

Ключей не было.

А на висках у Саймона вздувались вены.

Марк следил за ним, и Бэгби следил тоже – в конце концов, эта месть предназначалась именно ему. Франко и Саймон вскочили со своих стульев практически одновременно, сталкиваясь грудью, пока Марк беззастенчиво матерился вслух, потому что рука его неожиданно резко поднялась в воздух тоже, и этот рывок не пощадил ни один из её бедных суставов. Кто растаскивал этих ушлёпков, Рентон не видел – у него потемнело в глазах, когда Саймон попытался ударить Бэгби скованной рукой. Уильямсон пришёл в себя только после того, как Марк показал ему, что это может работать в обе стороны, и, лавируя между столами, решительным шагом направился к выходу.

\- Вот ублюдок, - у Саймона алым горела скула, он сжимал и разжимал саднящий кулак. – Что делать?

\- Игла.

Игла была универсальным ответом Марка на все вопросы.

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что сейчас Саймон ударит и его тоже, но Рентон вовремя показал ему на замок между железными браслетами и пояснил:

\- Могу открыть. Но нужна игла.

Они единогласно решили отправиться к Свонни. Во-первых, иголки – своей у Саймона почему-то не оказалось, во-вторых, в случае пиздеца их всегда почему-то тянуло к негласно избранной ими родительской фигуре. В обществе Свонни, как правило, решались все их проблемы, ну, как минимум та, которая мучила их чаще всего.

Обычно Саймон остывал быстро, но в тот вечер он шёл к остановке так, будто пытался отпиздить воздух. Скорее всего, потому что он настойчиво обрабатывал новую знакомую, но всё обломилось. Марк только успевал бежать за ним и сдерживать стоны. Кожа на запястье горела, а сам сустав скручивало агонией, как будто все ломки сконцентрировались в одной части тела. Едва ли он смог бы терпеть это дольше.

\- Сай… - выдохнул он, пытаясь стянуть с бёдер обвязанную вокруг них рубашку.

Этот оклик и ощущение того, как собственную руку потянуло назад, заставили Саймона остановиться. И только в этот момент он, кажется, заметил болезненный дискомфорт. Аллилуйя.

\- Что ты…

Марк набросил на цепочку рубашку. Это, как казалось ему в тот момент, привлечёт к себе не так много внимания, если они будут идти спокойно. Им так-то некуда спешить.

\- Хочется руку сберечь. На другой у меня, знаешь, совсем вены ни к чёрту.

На языке крутились и другие вещи, про ампутацию, гангрену и героин, он вообще, когда нервничал, начинал много трепаться.

Саймон наконец-то расслабил плечи. Сконцентрировал взгляд на его лице, менее убийственный, чем полминуты назад, и коротко усмехнулся, качая головой, будто сам себе не верил.

Под тканью рубашки Марк дотронулся своими пальцами до его пальцев, решив, что гораздо удобнее им будет идти вровень. И, _господи_ …

Те годы пришлись на расцвет того, что потом назовут героиновым шиком, в течение них они с Саймоном успели побывать как минимум в десятке ситуаций, после которых ничто не могло хоть как-то их задеть. Саймон отстреливал яйца собакам, Марк трахался с несовершеннолетней. Они заставали друг друга в таких ситуациях, в таких местах и в таких позах, что о существовании смущения можно было бы забыть в принципе.

Но у Марка покраснели уши.

Дело в том, что уже в тот момент он понял, сердце – самая слабая мышца в его организме. Никакой сопливой романтики, просто факт – если оно может так сбиваться с ритма, то что-то подобное обязательно ёбнет его лет через двадцать. Если бы инфаркта не существовало, то его следовало бы придумать.

На пальцах у Саймона были заусенцы, много, и все колючие. Марк подозревал это - грызть ногти для Дохлого было чем-то вроде хобби. Ещё его пальцы были холодными, это тоже не стало неожиданностью – они иногда сталкивались конечностями, когда вместе спали на матрасе. Откровение было другим, его высвечивал свет фонаря – дрогнувшие тени от ресниц на щеках, приоткрывшийся рот, будто Саймон хотел что-то спросить, и абсолютная ясность в глазах. Безусловная. И хуй знает, что всё оно значило.

Им что, нахуй, десять?

\- Давай покурим.

\- Там автобус.

Саймон быстро посмотрел себе за спину, а потом схватил его ладонь, всю целиком сразу, и побежал.

Когда они добрались до Свонни, проблема с наручниками быстро ушла на второй план. Этого следовало ожидать, Свонни умел дурить голову похлеще наркоты, просто покручивая в пальцах ложку. Фокусник ебаный, раз – и налички как не бывало. К тому же оба они чувствовали себя удивительно повеселевшими.

Они помогали друг другу ширнуться. Такой усердной командной работе мог позавидовать любой футбольный клуб. Нетерпеливо дрожа, они варили дозу в четыре руки, стараясь двигаться осторожно и бережно, будто бы героин был лекарством, а сами они – смертельно больны, и двусмысленно улыбались друг другу, как будто их связывала общая тайна, неизвестная даже Свонни. Жгуты затягивали зубами. Если поездка в автобусе была прелюдией, то это – переход к активным действиям. Сжимая зубами резину, Марк думал о том, как Саймон в автобусе под рубашкой поглаживал костяшку его среднего пальца, всего полминуты, но он думал об этом, _думал_. У Марка тряслись руки, когда он вводил иголку Саймону под кожу. Так он не нервничал ни разу в жизни.

Марк никогда не видел, с каким лицом Саймон кончает. Не то, чтобы он думал об этом часто. Но думал. И когда глаза Уильямсона закрылись, Марк понял, _запомнил_ , и всю его спину пронзило током – Рентону было с чем сравнить, в хате Саймона была на редкость хуёвая проводка.

Конченный ублюдок ты, Фрэнсис Бэгби, благослови господи твою ебливую грязную душу.

Это было горячо. Интимно. Саймон упал ему в шею нечёсаной светлой чёлкой и перестал дышать. Кожа на его лбу была горячей и влажной от пота, и к тому моменту, когда наркотик попал и в его, Марка, вены тоже, Рентону захотелось туда его поцеловать.

Они валялись на полу до рассвета, близкие, как никогда прежде. После ширки и выпивки Саймон всегда становился предельно тактильным. Их скованные руки касались друг друга, и Марку казалось, что туда, под кожу ему вшили маленькие шарики из ваты, которые двигались по его жилам с каждым новым касанием, и это было щекотно. Это было приятно.

У Марка тянуло в паху.

Саймон виделся ему самым красивым человеком на свете. И, может быть, блять, дело было вовсе не в наркоте. Он уснул с этой позорной мыслью, уткнувшись носом Саймону в щёку. Прямо как сейчас, двадцать лет спустя, в неё утыкается эта ложка, торчащая из опустевшей до середины чашки кофе.

Это не просто фотка, думает Марк. Он сосал хуй однажды и даже после этого не чувствовал себя настолько по-пидорски, как после всего одного вечера, когда он подержался за ручку с Саймоном, мать его, Уильямсоном.

\- Интересно, кто это фоткал, - подаёт голос Саймон, как и Марк, прислоняясь бедром к столу.

Рентон моргает, смаргивает все двадцать лет, которые вмиг проносятся у него перед глазами.

\- Я, - отзывается вдруг Кочерыжка.

Они с Саймоном поворачиваются к нему синхронно, едва ли не сталкиваясь лбами.

\- Мне показалось, что это, ребята, был ваш момент.

Их с Саймоном мизинцы соприкасаются под столом.


	3. Having their hair washed by the other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы мы знали, что это такое, но мы не знаем, что это такое.

Марк подпирает подбородок ладонью и всего на минуту прикрывает глаза.

Шум воды эхом отражается от покрытых кафелем стен ванной комнаты. В окне, между стёклами, бьётся в агонии угодившая в ловушку муха, а в соседней комнате приглушённо бубнит телевизор – ведущий новостей сам рассказывает себе что-то про рекордную жару и непривычно длительное отсутствие осадков. Марк цепляется за все эти звуки. Он надеется, что они не позволят ему слишком сильно уйти в себя, однако, увы, он быстро перестаёт замечать между ними различия. Всё вокруг сливается в единый шум, монотонный, белый. Будь он Саймоном, выбрал бы _белый_ словом этого дня.

Вот посудите сами: белый шум, почти белые стенки ванны и белый налёт под ногтями – Марк целое утро провёл в компании щётки и порошка, пытаясь привести сантехнику в божеский вид, а ещё обесцвеченные до белого цвета волосы Саймона – вот весь план на это воскресенье. Через мгновение Марк вспоминает про бинты – надо проверить, тоже ли они белые. С этой мыслью он заставляет себя открыть глаза.

\- Вот блять…

Он даже не почувствовал, как вода успела вымочить его носки. Тут же вскочив и опрокинув навзничь табуретку, Марк в два стремительных и длинных шага оказывается у бортика ванны. Стукнувшись о последний коленями, он едва ли не падает. Хватается за смеситель, обжигает ладонь. Матерится так громко, что в стену стучит соседка. Наконец, выключает воду, осматривается. Решает, что ногой такую лужу не растереть (да и нужно ли – само как-нибудь высохнет). И обещает сегодня дать себе выспаться. Обязательно.

Обязательно.

\- Сай, вставай, сейчас будем мыться.

Марк сам едва ли не морщится от этого _будем_. С каждым днём он всё больше напоминает себе свою мать – зная, что в ответ из комнаты донесётся лишь монотонное бормотание телевизора, Рентон всё равно не теряет надежды завязать разговор. Теперь он понимает, почему родители постоянно тормошили Дэйви, хотя тому вряд ли было под силу выделить из окружающей обстановки их голоса. Пустой трёп, даже свой собственный, всегда лучше, чем тишина. 

По пути в комнату Марк стягивает с ног промокшие носки и бросает их на батарею. Ловит себя на том, что останавливается в дверях, смотрит на то, как с них капает вода, собирается с духом. И вздрагивает, заметив, что Саймон стоит и точно так же смотрит на него, подпирая плечом дверной косяк. Ну, Марку кажется, что на него смотрят. Точнее уже смотрели – сейчас взгляд Уильямсона направлен куда-то значительно выше его головы.

\- О, ты пришёл…

Саймон предпочитает отмалчиваться. Он предпочитает не замечать, как растеряно пялится на него Рентон, и что пол их ванной комнаты превратился в огромную лужу. То, что Саймон стал скуп на слова, на эмоции и движения, мозгоправ из больницы во время беседы с матерью Уильямсона назвал режимом энергосбережения – так он попытался объяснить, что такое депрессия, человеку, который никогда её не испытывал. Конечно же, Марк поначалу грел уши, вслушивался в разговор, но очень скоро перестал – о депрессии, как оказалось, он знал куда больше, чем этот врач мог рассказать. И куда больше, чем ему самому бы хотелось.

\- Давай тебя разденем что ли.

Боже, какой пиздец.

Ну оскалься уже. Ну скажи _чё ты мнёшься, как целка, Рентбой, как-будто тебе впервой_.

Ну же!

Саймону нельзя тревожить руки, особенно предплечья – там, где бинты. Хотя он не просит о помощи (раньше тоже, упрямый мудила, никогда не просил, и вот к чему привели его выебоны), Марк всё равно помогает ему раздеться. Нет, помогает – не совсем точное слово, Саймон не особо стремится со своей стороны прикладывать к этому процессу хоть какие-то усилия. Но и не сопротивляется – уже хорошо.

Стягивая с Саймона майку, Марк с трудом давит в себе желание прикоснуться ладонью к его груди. Дальше впалый живот и дорожка тёмных волос, уходящая за резинку пижамных штанов – вжаться бы в неё щекой да обводить пальцем родинку на бедре, не думая ни о чём. Рентон дёргает губами как-то нервно и тянется к венам, спрятанным в сгибе локтя – иногда ему ещё чудится в этих местах страшный зуд. Опустив глаза, он расчёсывает кожу, пока она не начинает гореть.

Сейчас не время и не место, убеждает себя он. Сейчас Саймон не вцепится пальцами в его рыжий колючий загривок, не выдаст против собственной воли стон, от которого моментально пересохнет во рту. Не нырнёт носом в подмышечную впадину, шумно и влажно дыша, не станет в предоргазменной судороге сжимать ягодицы больно, до синяков. Не зашипит, кончая, и не захнычет, задыхаясь, когда Марк, стянув презерватив, захочет заставить его тут же кончить снова. Не вскинет бёдра и не шлёпнет его по руке из-за того, что Рентон, засмотревшись на то, как стекает по пальцам чужая сперма, слишком сильно сожмёт ставшую чувствительной плоть. Полусонный и потный, не упадёт на подушку, а потом, поёжившись, не придвинется ближе. Не накроет их одеялом. Не поцелует за ухом.

Марк не подозревал, что этой близости будет _так_ ему не хватать.

Перед тем, как посадить Саймона в ванну, Рентон проверяет локтем температуру воды. Он помнит, что так всегда делала его мать перед тем, как купать малого. Марк вообще теперь часто думает о матери, а ведь раньше стыдился её даже в собственных мыслях. Он всегда считал её недалёкой. Ни к чему не стремящейся, недостаточно образованной. Она нигде не работала, не водила дружбы с соседями и редко выходила из дома. Не смотрела новости, не разбиралась в политике, не читала ни Фицджеральда, ни Джойса, ни Дугласа Адамса. Дэйви сломал её, так думал Марк. И, если бы не Саймон, он бы так и не познакомился с ней настоящей. Нет худа без добра – так, кажется, она часто ему говорила.

За последние две недели Марк узнал, что никто лучше его матери не разбирается в заполнении медицинских бумажек. Узнал, как много ей известно о социальных службах, о государственных выплатах и о том, какой терпеливой и настойчивой нужно быть, чтобы однажды их получить. Он узнал от неё, как правильно планировать расходы, чтобы не питаться только воздухом и водой, в каких магазинах можно купить свежие и недорогие продукты. Какие сорта винограда бывают без косточек и какие стоит выбирать огурцы, чтобы они не горчили. Что сделать с луком, чтобы не щипало глаза. Чем оттереть от налёта и сажи столовые ложки. Как сварить вкусный суп из одних овощей и как уговорить Саймона пообедать. Кому жаловаться на ржавую воду в трубах, как самому поменять смеситель. Каким средством отмыть засохшую кровь с плинтусов, чем лучше отстирывать рвоту. Как быстро и легально получить рецепт на лекарство. Как настроить антенну. 

Марк бы не справился без неё, просто не справился. С тех пор, как Саймон отказался уезжать из больницы с семьёй, а потом вообще замолчал, Рентон только и делал, что не справлялся. Оказалось, что самостоятельная взрослая жизнь состоит не только из еды на вынос, отвисаний в барах, краденых пластинок, пьяных историй Бэгби и, время от времени, платы за аренду хаты мудиле, который постоянно отказывается войти в положение бедствующей молодёжи без гроша за душой. Хамоватый владелец квартиры и пара стрёмных пятен неизвестного происхождения на обивке дивана – теперь самые меньшие из проблем Марка. Копы пристально следят за тем, как проходит его реабилитация, постоянно напоминая про условный срок, а врачи местной психушки буквально не спят по ночам, только и мечтая о том, как бы затащить его друга в стационар, потому что от каждого нового пациента напрямую зависит финансирование их больницы. Но и это мелочи, сущие пустяки по сравнению с тем, что ему пару недель назад пришлось пережить в совершенно обычную, на первый взгляд, пятницу.

Ящик пива и телевизор – вот всё, что имело значение в те дни, когда транслировались европейские кубки. Иногда Марк различал дни недели только благодаря матчам, а по их исходам решал, хорошо ли сложатся для него будни и выходные или всё будет на редкость хуёво. Так вот, та пятница должна была положить начало белой полосе, она качественно отличалась от других сразу несколькими вещами – во-первых, пиво, на которое они с Саймоном наскребли денег (преимущественно по чужим кошелькам), не отдавало кошачьей мочой, а во-вторых, бывшая шпана из шотландских подворотен на протяжении первого тайма уверенно вытесняла с первого места группы команду молодых звёзд из Ливерпуля. Конечно, не всё складывалось гладко, но второй тайм должен был разрешить интригу. Марк грешным делом задумался о возвращении в университет, если команда земляков всё-таки одолеет соперников. Саймон предложил ему записать остаток игры на кассету, а сам отошёл отлить, он часто так делал – предлагал что-то, а сам сливался, и потом возвращался только для того, чтобы пожинать плоды чужих усилий. Впрочем, Марку было всё равно на этот раз, хорошая же идея, и пока он возился с на редкость несговорчивой техникой, в пол уха слушая, как диктор во время рекламной паузы нахваливает новый зубной порошок, и предвкушал ощущение эйфории от триумфа, в наступлении которого он ни секунды не сомневался, Саймон, закрывшись в ванной, вот в этой самой ванной, пытался наложить на себя руки.

Как эгоистично было украсть у него такой день. Как абсолютно по-свински было заставить его, только оправившегося от простуды, а потому ещё ослабленного, выбивать к чертям эту сраную дверь. Синяки на правом бедре и предплечье проходят до сих пор.

Три часа дня, проникающие сквозь мутное оконное стекло солнечные лучи подсвечивали каждую пылинку, кружащуюся в воздухе, а белобрысый мудила всё равно зачем-то включил свет. На кафельном полу он разложил старые газеты, многие из них отсырели в шкафу под раковиной и даже покрылись плесенью по углам, но всё равно были незаменимы в хозяйстве – в них стряхивали пепел, заворачивали мусор, листы подкладывали под ножки тумбы, на которой стоял телевизор, и иногда поджигали, чтобы погреть ладони, когда в квартире отключали горячую воду и газ.

\- Хотел, чтобы после меня было чисто, - бледными губами прошлёпал Уильямсон, пока Марк держался за косяк скользкими от пота пальцами и бездумно пялился на первую полосу Вестника Эдинбурга с новостями за прошлый год.

Нет, мысленно возразил ему Рентон, ты хотел умереть.

Он долго не мог отвести взгляд от разломанной бритвы, своей бритвы, пусть и служила она им обоим – он покупал этот станок вместе с отцом, металлический, со съёмными лезвиями. Тем же днём Рейнджерс взяли бронзу в национальном чемпионате, так что воспоминания об этом дне и времени, которое он провёл с отцом, были вполне приятными. Но Саймон умудрился испортить и их. Осознав это, Марк тут же сказал:

\- Никаких, блять, боевиков, никакого Бонда, ты, вонючий уёбок. Для тебя теперь только Паддингтон и пожарный Сэм.

А потом его стошнило.

Блевал он, стоит сказать, по дороге к телефону, но что было после того, как он снял трубку, Марк помнит неважно. Кажется, он обсуждал с диспетчером, как хорошо иметь оплаченные счета за телефонную связь. Кажется, он вынес Саймона из ванной, так ему было сказано, к входной двери, потом зачем-то притащил ему плед (его и ковёр пришлось выкинуть после), сидел с ним там, на пороге, и делал с руками Уильямсона то, что советовал диспетчер, но сейчас, хоть убей, он не может вспомнить, что именно. Марк помнил только то, что его ладони были скользкими, словно он испачкался в машинном масле, только запах, _запах_ отличался. Он помнил, как вытащил из шкафа стопку полотенец и одолжил у соседки таз, а потом мыл ванную, коридор и пол на лестничной клетке, пока в соседних квартирах и в динамиках телевизора представители одной нации торжествующе кричали _гол!_ и нестройно затягивали совершенно разные песни. Чуть позже соседка принесла ему горячий ужин и сама же разговаривала с копами, пока он дремал перед телевизором, забив на прогноз погоды. В качестве благодарности на следующий день он пообещал ей помочь прочистить засорившуюся трубу на кухне, но так и не нашёл на это времени – родственники, чужие, а потом и свои, больница и автомастерская забирали каждую минуту, которой он располагал. Под героином сутки казались длиннее, неделя обращалась вечностью, тёплой, вязкой и тягучей, как нуга, и каждый раз, когда Марк думает об этом даже сейчас, фантомный зуд в его венах становится всё заметнее.

\- Залезай, - командует Рентон и внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Саймон послушно справляется с задачей – забирается в воду и свешивает руки по бортам.

У Марка перед глазами мелькают белёсые пятна, как будто кто-то пускает ему солнечных зайчиков зеркалом прямо в лицо. Он на мгновение прикрывает веки и прячется за ладонью, чувствует что-то влажное на ресницах – наверное, пот. К счастью, Саймон не видит его, он смотрит в окно, а к Марку обращён только его двухцветный затылок – светлый снаружи и тёмный у корней, такой же, как и сам Уильямсон – двуличный, двоедушный, у него, конечно, большие неполадки с душой.

Утром Саймон поставил на кухонный стол пузырёк перекиси и положил рядом старую зубную щётку. Марк сразу понял, что это значит, он наблюдал за этой процедурой по меньшей мере раз в полгода. Он нахмурился, и Саймон тут же сделал вид, будто собирается выплюнуть кашу обратно в тарелку, так что Рентону пришлось пожать плечами, мол, ну окей. Если тебе станет от этого легче.

Всё, что угодно, чтобы тебе стало легче.

Ему пришлось созвониться с Дианой, чтобы узнать, что перекись нужно развести пополам с водой. Он чётко следует её инструкциям, зарываясь щёткой в волосы Саймона, пока тот играется с водой пальцами ног, и голос девушки, который Марк слышит внутри своей головы, действует на него успокаивающе. Диана охотно поддерживает его с тех пор, как всё это началось. Иногда помогает с продуктами, иногда притаскивается к ним домой делать уроки и приносит новые пластинки, чтобы разбавить тишину. Иногда она ночью разговаривает с ним по телефону, зная, что его мучает бессонница, и никогда не обижается, если Марк вдруг засыпает по ту сторону телефонного провода с трубкой у самого уха. Она говорит, что гордится им. Что Саймону обязательно станет лучше. Что они поедут все вместе в Париж, как только ей исполнится восемнадцать. Что Кочерыжка передаёт привет, она видела его на улице. И что важно оставаться трезвым, чтобы не оказаться там рядом с ним, передавая приветы всем подряд.

Саймон пытается вытянуть ноги, но в ванне недостаточно места – его колени всё равно торчат над водой. Он поглаживает пальцами правой руки шершавый бок ванны, и Марк слышит этот звук, тусклый, белый, как шум, как кафель, как волосы, по которым он водит щёткой. Саймон опускает в воду плечи и склоняет голову набок. Открывшийся изгиб его влажной шеи может свести с ума, но вместо привычного искушения Марк чувствует, как его душит ком, появившийся в горле.

\- Эй, сядь ровно…

Но Саймон остаётся глух.

Эта поза, эта _сраная_ поза, боже, он издевается?

\- Выпрямись, Сай, я не могу продолжать.

Он издевается, абсолютно осознанно, других вариантов у Марка нет. А как иначе объяснить то, что он вскрывал вены, пока Рентон сидел в соседней комнате, а потом наотрез отказался оставаться в больнице? Его матери и сёстрам пришлось заплатить заведующему отделением кругленькую сумму, чтобы ускорить выписку и замять всё остальное, но даже после этого он не захотел осчастливить семью своим возвращением в родные пенаты. Он выбрал Марка, дважды – сначала в качестве свидетеля своей смерти, затем в качестве сиделки. С тех пор Марку не дают спать эти видения – в первом он никак не может пробиться в ванную, а во втором он слышит, как Саймон идёт за ним, плетётся по больничным коридорам и лестницам, по переулкам и улицам до автобусной остановки, шаркает, шуршит бинтами и тяжело дышит, потому что свежие швы болят. Иногда Марк вспоминает о героине, но не надолго – он умеет учиться на ошибках и слишком боится ещё раз упустить признаки чужого неблагополучия. Однако, стоит признать, что мысль о том, будто он всё это время совершенно не знал не только свою мать, но и лучшего друга, искушает его сильнее, чем приставучий фантомный зуд.

Саймон, к слову, тоже не спит по ночам, но у него другие кошмары. Так они и лежат в двух концах одной комнаты – молчат и пялятся в потолок до тех пор, пока не зазвенит будильник. Марк предпочёл, чтобы они трахались всё это время. Но Саймон выбирает жалеть себя.

\- Слушай, хватит…

Только сейчас Марк замечает, насколько сильно он сжимает зубную щётку в ладони – вдавленные следы от ногтей на коже неприятно ноют. По пластиковой ручке вниз стекает перекись, перемешанная с водой, и капает ему на футболку. Чёрт, а он...

_хотел чтобы было чисто_

Дело не в депрессии, не в апатии, не в упадке сил. Саймон хранит молчание лишь потому, что считает только одну тему достойной обсуждения. Марк понимает это, он дал ему достаточно времени, чтобы начать разговор, но он устал ждать, он хочет опять высыпаться.

\- Зачем? – не удерживает в себе Рентон, и его голос срывается следом. – Это же так тупо! Блять, Саймон, _зачем_?

По шее Уильямсона бегут мурашки – вода, наверное, остывает. Саймон, наконец, поднимает голову, и та часть волос у корней, до которой успел добраться Марк, уже начала светлеть.

\- Чтобы другим тоже хуёво было.

Разговор будет долгим.

Вздыхая, Рентон жалеет, что двадцатью минутами ранее сломал единственную табуретку.

Забавно, но в этот момент он вспоминает, как в детстве они с Саймоном обсуждали своим проблемы «лицом к лицу» - прятались под кроватью или в гостиной за диваном, наклонялись друг другу близко-близко, почти нос к носу, и шёпотом жаловались друг другу на жизнь, чтобы никто не слышал – Марк рассказывал о том, как его задирает брат, а Саймон о том, как он ссорится с отчимом.

Рентон, не мешкая, тут же садится на пол, и штаны промокают сразу же, но хуй бы с ними. Он складывает руки на бортике ванны, подпирает ими голову и внимательно смотрит на то, как Саймон фыркает и дёргает ногой так, что брызги воды разлетаются во все стороны.

\- Это не всё. Расскажи мне, я должен знать.

Саймон начинает дышать прерывисто, словно боится увидеть очередной кошмар. Плеснуть бы Рентону в лицо водой, чтобы так не смотрел, но нельзя мочить руки. Уильямсон сползает в воду по самый подбородок и наблюдает за тем, как поверхность воды мелко бьёт рябь. Кажется, сколотая эмаль здорово расцарапала ему спину.

\- Тот матч, который ты записывал на кассету, Абердин против Ливерпуля. Двадцать первая минута, гол со штрафного. Точный пас одиннадцатого номера - Скотти Уоллеса, - Саймон поворачивается к нему, и только в этот момент Марк замечает, насколько тёмными всё это время были синяки у него под глазами. – Он местный, я знал его ещё пацаном. Семья у них была не бедная, мне нравилось дружить с придурком. Он был тщедушным и ссыкливым, а я к тому моменту уже научился драться. Помогал ему иногда, по мелочи, в разборках со шпаной, чтобы потом услышать, как его мать благодарит меня и говорит, что меня ждёт большое будущее, - Уильямсон особо не пытается изобразить чужой голос, но пародия получается убедительной. – Сглазила наверняка. Скотти играет в Лиге чемпионов, деньги лопатой гребёт, у него жена и двое детей – я видел их в центре в сочельник. Приезжает, не забывает родные места. А что я? Где, блять, моё будущее?

Марку бы обдумать вопрос, но тот вырывается сам, практически против воли.

\- У него дочь?

Саймон отводит взгляд и отвечает так, словно это не относится к делу:

\- Две. И обе на него похожи.

\- Тогда тяжело им по жизни будет.

Марк не может не улыбнуться, наблюдая за тем, как Уильямсон нехотя усмехается.

\- А то, - Саймон опускает затылок в воду и обращает лицо к потолку. – Моя Доун была бы красавицей.

Марк согласно хмыкает – он не сомневается. Ему нравилась Доун с самого момента её появления – он никогда не видел ребёнка более жизнерадостного, особенно в тех условиях, в которых ей приходилось жить.

\- Будь она твоей дочерью, как думаешь, она бы осталась жива?

Марк ёжится, ёрзает на полу и задумчиво кривит губы. На самом деле он давно уже определился с ответом – конечно, конечно осталась бы, он бы обязательно забрал её из блядского притона и разбился в лепёшку, чтобы обеспечить ей нормальную жизнь.

А потом на ум приходит Дэйви и его тихий скулёж, просачивающийся из соседней комнаты сквозь тонкие стены. За столько лет Марк ни разу не поднялся ради него среди ночи, чтобы проверить, всё ли с мелким в порядке. Скулит ли он, потому что с кровати упала игрушка или потому что что-то мешает ему нормально дышать.

Дёрнув плечами, он говорит:

\- Мы никогда не узнаем. Но тем, что ты с собой делаешь, её не вернёшь.

Саймону не нравится такой ответ. Он думает, что Марк пытается его пожалеть, и это, блять… Это бесит до зубовного скрежета, до злости и обиды, смешанных со слезами. С озлобленными слезами. К чему такая забота? Когда же до Рентона дойдёт, что он, Саймон, обуза, балласт, слабовольный торчок, который даже сдохнуть нормально не смог?

\- Это я привёл её сюда, Марк, я должен был заботиться о ней. Покупать ей кукол и цветные резинки, как блядский Скотти Уоллес…

\- Нахуй Скотти Уоллеса! – уверенно заявляет вдруг Рентон; Саймон решает, что он, возможно, всё это время думал слишком громко. – За десять минут до свистка этот кретин порвал связку, потому что решил сыграть в стык, так что остаток сезона он мяч будет видеть только по телеку. Ты бы знал об этом, если бы досмотрел игру до конца.

Саймон всхлипывает слишком громко, и Марк решает сделать вид, что он этого не заметил.

\- У тебя ещё осталась кассета?

Рентон охотно кивает.

\- Я поставлю её прямо сейчас, если ты обещаешь, что не станешь топиться, пока меня нет.

Саймон не удерживается и брызгает в него водой – бинты всё-таки придётся менять.

Марк поднимается с пола, его штаны вымокли насквозь, но не то, чтобы такого с ним никогда не случалось. Он воодушевлён тем, что его поход в комнату будет сопровождаться руганью Саймона – тот яростно кричит, что он не какая-то там сопля и что Марк слишком многое о себе возомнил.

Рентон останавливается у него за спиной. Шершавый сколотый угол кафельной плитки оказывается под большим пальцем его левой ноги прямо как в тот день, когда он ворвался сюда и увидел Уильямсона в ванне с изрезанными запястьями. Он позволяет себе то, что тогда по понятным причинам сделать не смог и чего не делал очень, _очень_ давно – вытягивает вперёд руку и запускает её в волосы Саймона, сминает, растирает их между пальцами, чувствуя, как перекись щиплет и жжёт кожу его ладони. Он хватается за светлые пряди и тянет их вверх, тянет и тянет за каждую бессонную ночь, за слезливые разговоры с его семьёй, за бинты, за осунувшееся лицо, за больничный запах, которым провоняли все простыни в этом доме, за плед, за ковёр и за бритву, отправленные в мусорный бак, за испорченный матч и за то, сколько мыла ему пришлось извести, чтобы отмыть от его крови свои ладони. Марк тянет его за волосы, наклоняется и шепчет:

\- Только подумай об этом ещё раз, и я…

Марк зажмуривается, с досадой осознавая, что не может закончить угрозу. Он любит этого идиота так сильно, что ему самому не хватает воздуха.


End file.
